Hanging out in Fuedal Japan
by MirokuLuvr
Summary: My friends and I fall into Fuedal Japan and bug the hell out of Inu-Yasha. Other Shows to join this fic: Gravitation, Yu Yu Hakusho, Angel... and others
1. Into the Well

Britt, Leanna and Dumbass, I mean Jesy, were walking down the crowded streets of Tokyo, when Jesy spotted a shrine. "Hey guys, why don't we go over to that shrine." Leanna looked over to where Jesy was pointing. "SURE!!!" (Leanna's on a sugar high.) Brit looked over at her hyper friends. "How on earth did I get stuck with you bakas?" Leanna looked over at her. "Because we LOVE YOU!!!" "Oooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkk...... Can we just hurry up?"

They walked across the street to the shrine. Britt walked up to an ancient tree and read the small scroll, explaining the mystery. She thought all this looked too familiar. "Hey guys," Leanna called. "Look at this. It's a mini shrine." "Lets go in it!!!" The dumbass of course. Britt sighed. "Fine"

They walked into the small shrine. "It's just a well,' Leanna said disappointed. Jesy walked over to the edge of the well. Britt was thinking. "Hey, guys, isn't this almost like..." Britt was cut off by a scream from Jesy and Leanna.

The well had started to glow pink, and had startled Jesy. Leanna had grabbed her before she fell in, but wasn't strong enough to hold her up. Britt went over to help. She grabbed Leanna, and started to pull the two of them up. Finally the weight overcame her, and they went tumbling into the pink abyss that was the well. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......"

While falling, Britt could have sworn she saw another girl in a green dress and white blouse pass them on the way. She shook her head. _I've gotta stop hanging out with these two. They're making me crazy_.

The three friends landed hard on the floor of the well. They looked up to see blue sky. "Uh, guys. Wasn't there a roof over the shrine?" Leanna looked thoughtful (which is very hard for her). "Uhhhhh... I don't remember." Jesy looked up at the tall walls of the well. "How the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Leanna jumped up. "I've got an idea!" "That's a first," Britt replied sarcastically. Leanna stuck her tongue out at her. "Fine, I won't tell you me brilliant plan. I'll only tell Jesy." Leanna whispered to Jesy and she nodded. Britt rolled her eyes.

She spotted a vine that lead up to the top of the well. glancing at her two idiotic friends, she moved over to the vine and started to scale the wall.

Britt reached the top and, without looking to see where she was, looked back down at her two friends. They were trying to build a human ladder. It would have worked if there hadn't only been two of them. They were way too short to make it even halfway up the wall, let alone to the top. Leanna looked up and saw Britt looking down at them. "Oh, hi Britt. We'll be up in a second." Then it sank into her thick skull. "Hey! How the (I will not degrade this fic to write what Leanna said here) did you get up there?" "Well, if you two bakas would look around down there, you would have seen the vine that you could have used to scale the wall." Leanna got down off Jesy's shoulders. "Oh." She looked around for the vine and Britt snickered.

"Britt, we don't see a vine." "I know" Leanna and Jesy were both frustrated now. "What! Then how the bleep did you get up there!" Britt held up the rolled up vine. Leanna and Jesy were both mad now. Jesy was mad that she chipped a nail and Leanna was mad that her sugar high was wearing off. Britt taunted them.

Jesy started crying very loudly over her broken nail. Britt sighed. "Only if you get Jesy to shut up." Leanna grinned. "That's easy." She turned to Jesy and whispered in her ear. Jesy stopped crying. "YAY!" Britt, looking mystified, lowered the vine and waited while Jesy and Leanna climbed up. She looked around at where she was and almost had a heart attack. "I KNEW IT!" Leanna almost fell off of the vine.

" I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Britt practically shouted. Leanna and Jesy pulled themselves up out of the well and the vine snapped. "Oops." Leanna looked at Britt she was still shouting. "What the bleep did you know?" Britt pointed. Leanna followed her finger. "Oh my god!"

Jesy came over and waved her hand in front of Leanna's face. "Hello? Anyone in there? Britt what happened to..." Jesy looked over and saw that Britt had the same expression on her face. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Jesy looked at what they were staring at... and fainted.

10 minutes later:

Britt finally snapped out of her daze. She shook Leanna, and brought her out of her stupor. Then they looked down at Jesy. She was unconscious. "D-d-did you see what I saw?" Britt stuttered. Leanna nodded, temporarily mute. Unfortunately, it was only temporary. "OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" The person whom they had been staring at ears perked up and he looked over and saw them. He bounded over. "Feh. Your not Kagome. Who the hell are you?"

Unfortunately Jesy chose that moment to wake up. "I-Inu-INUYASHA!" She glomped him. "What the hell? Get off!" Between Britt, Inu-Yasha and Leanna, they managed to get Jesy off of him. It was very loud, with Jesy's screaming. _Poor Inu-Yasha_ Britt thought. Another voice called out, "Inu-Yasha, has Lady Kagome returned yet?" The person walked over toward them. Brit was drooling. Leanna nudged her and Britt wiped her mouth.

"No, Miroku, she hasn't. I just found these girls out here." Miroku walked into the light. Britt was at a loss for words (yes, she's the smart one). "Mir-Mir-MIROKU!!!!!" She ran and glomped him. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. Jesy took the opportunity to glomp Inu-Yasha again. "Shit!" Leanna was laughing at the guys predicaments.

Britt backed away from Miroku, suddenly embarrassed. "Umm... Sorry." Miroku grinned. "Think nothing of it. But," Miroku got down on his knees and took Britts' hands in his. "Would you do me the honor of bearing me a child?" Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and waited for the slap that always followed. It didn't come. When he opened his eyes again Britt was in Miroku's arms. "Will someone help me get this thing off?" he said, nodding at Jesy. Everyone went over to help.

When they got Jesy off Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha and Miroku started questioning the girls.

"What are your names?"

They introduced themselves. "Britt, Leanna and Jesy"

"How the hell did you get here?" (Guess who asked that)

"Well," Brit started. "We fell through a well in a shrine"

Miroku pulled Inu-Yasha off to the side. "You don't think that they fell through at the same exact moment as Kagome got into the well, do you?" "Feh. That's probably what happened." "Well then, do you think they have an training in weaponry? They could help us in killing Naraku." Inu-Yasha objected. "And get the wind knocked out of me every day? I don't think so." "But Inu-Yasha, they could become valuable members of our group." "Feh. Ok then. If one of them has training in weaponry, then they'll be allowed to stay." Inu-Yasha was fairly certain none of them had training. He would find out, too late, how wrong he was.

Soooooooo... What did you think? No flames PLEASE!!! if you like strange and pointless fics, then check out any story written by awakening darkness. REVIEW!


	2. AGAIN!

I got reviews! Yay! I really didn't expect any for this story.

Random Voice: Would you like us to take them back?

Me: Noooooooooooo!!!!!!! I like them I like them! Anyways, I don't own Inu-Yasha or....Damn, the disclaimer is going to ruin the surprise. I added another anime to it. I know! I'll put the disclaimer at the bottom. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Miroku walked back to the girls. "Would you young ladies like to stay with us?" "YES!" came their eager reply. "Very well then. Inu-Yasha has agreed to letting you stay..." "Yay!" the girls interrupted. "but only if one of you has training in weaponry." The girls faces were blank. Britt and Leanna were thinking the same thing. _Shit_! Jesy was worried. She had taken archery lessons at the Park and Rec, but had quit.

Miroku looked at the girls expectantly. Jesy spoke up, "I've had some practice in archery, but..." Miroku grinned. "I'll go get a bow and some arrows." He walked off in the direction of Kaede's village.

Inu-Yasha walked back over to them. "So you do have training in weaponry. Damn." Jesy smiled. "Looks like we might be staying after all."

Inu-Yasha ignored her. He had smelled something familiar, but couldn't quite place what it was. Then he remembered. _Sango!_

The demon exterminator had returned to her village to make a smaller version of her boomerang, should her larger one be lost. She had obviously finished and returned, prepared to hunt jewel shards.

_Stupid Kagome_, Inu-Yasha thought. _If she hadn't forgotten the ramen, then these three wouldn't even be here!_

Sango walked over to where Inu-Yasha was standing with the three girls. "Hello Inu-Yasha. Who might these three be? They look to be from Kagome's time." "They are. They fell through the well at the same moment Kagome went back to her time to get some ramen." "Oh," Sango turned and faced the girls. "Hello, I'm Sa..." "Sango!" The three of them shouted.

Sango was startled. She faced Inu-Yasha once more. "Have you already told them who I am?" She asked, knowing from his blank look that he hadn't. "N-no," He said shakily. "Now that I think about it, I never told them mine or Miroku's name either." The three girls looked away and whistled innocently.

"How did you know who we were?" Sango asked. "Well...um...er..." Britt didn't want to explain to them that they were a TV show. Apparently Jesy did. "You guys are a TV show! Duh!" Inu-Yasha knew what a TV was. Souta had shown him one time when he was over in Kagome's time. He didn't know that he was a TV show. "What the hell do you mean, we're a TV show!" Now Britt had no choice but to explain. "Well... Every weeknight...or morning depending how you look at it... at 12:30 am. your show comes on on Cartoon Network. And on Saturdays your show comes on at midnight."

Inu-Yasha was feeling very...strange. His whole quest for the jewel shard had been recorded and was being played on TV. He just wanted to know one thing. "What's the name of the show?" Leanna spoke up. "Inu-Yasha." Britt clarified. "The name of the show is Inu-Yasha. They also sell the episodes on DVD. I own a few."

Sango had been lost the whole conversation. Their adventure was a show? She wanted to see it. "Hey, do you guys have any ...DVD's with you?" Leanna grinned and pulled a huge bag out of nowhere. She opened it up to display ALL of her anime DVD's. "Never leave home without it." "Oh, yeah. Then how are you gonna watch them." Leanna was baffled. "Ummmmm...uhhhhh..." Jesy shouted, "Have no fear!" She pulled a portable DVD player out from under her shirt. Britt sighed. "Honestly, I don't know them."

Leanna turned to Britt and Jesy. "Which one do you guys wanna watch?" They whispered in Leanna's ear. She laughed. "Ok." She popped a DVD into the player and they all sat down.

Miroku came back with the arrows. "Hey, what are you guys..." "Sssssshhhhhhhhh!" the girls yelled at him. He sat and watched the DVD too.

It was the episode where they first meet Miroku. Britt chose it. It was her favorite one. Sango was very interested. She had never heard how they came across Miroku. With every passing moment, Britt scooted closer to Miroku, until she was in his lap. She thought _YAY!_

The DVD finished and Sango was laughing at Inu-Yasha. He had been blushing almost the entire time. He growled, "All right, all right already. Just play the other DVD.

Leanna got up and put another DVD in. It was the one when Inu-Yasha is fighting Sesshourmaru and Kagome takes the Tetsaiga out. Sango was rolling with laughter. Inu-Yasha hadn't taken the sword out. Kagome had.

Leanna popped in another DVD. This was the one where Miroku went to go and resuce a beautiful princess from a demon, and Sango went after him. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were talking about them. Now Sango was mad, and yet amused at Inu-Yasha and Kagome talking about her and Miroku.

While they continued to watch DVD's, a small tour group was stopping at the Higurashi shrine. The tour guide was speaking. "On your left, you'll see the Higurashi shrine. The tour bus will stop here for approximately ten minutes. Every one got off of the bus. Everyone except a certain romance novelist.

"Come on Yuki! Put your laptop away and come down here!" Yuki kept typing. He looked up and looked straght down the barrel of K's gun. Yuki sighed. "Fine." He got off the bus and looked around. His boyfriend was looking at souvenirs, K, Tohma and Hiro were looking at a tree. Sakano was polishing Tohma's shoes and Ryuichi was sitting on the ground, eating Kumagoro's ear.

Yuki sighed and walked over to his boy toy. Shuichi turned around. "Yuki, buy this for me PLEASE!" Yuki looked at it. It was a pink gem hanging from something. He read it. "Shikon No Tama, huh?" Shuichi nodded his head enthusiastically. Yuki looked down at his boyfriend. "No." Yuki put it back. "But Yuki......." "Shuichi, those things are a waste of money." "But...But...But..." Shuichi stuttered before he started wailing. Yuki covered his ears. "Fine, here's 2000 yen. Knock yourself out." Yuki handed over the money. Shuichi stopped crying. "Yay! Thanks Yuki!"

Shuichi grabbed the Shikon replica and walked to the register. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl in a green skirt running out of the house and toward a mini shrine. A small pink thing fell out of her pocket.

Shuichi walked out of line and went to pick up what the girl had dropped. It was a pink sliver. He wasn't sure what it was, but he thought it might be important. He walked over to the shrine where the girl had gone in. Hiro spotted him and walked over. "Hey, Shu, I'm not sure tourists are allowed in there." The rest of the Gravi gang walked over, except Ryuichi and K who where talking.

"I'm sure they won't mind you returning something to them," Tohma said. "Yeah, well go with you," Hiro spoke up.

They walked into the shrine. It was empty, except for a well. Shuichi was confused. "But...But...I saw her walk in here." "Maybe she fell," Hiro said. He climbed down the well and Tohma and Sakano followed him, prepared to help. Hiro looked around, not seeing anyone. "Hey, Shu are you-" Hiro was cut off by a loud bang followed by a shout of "Na no da!" and a scream as Shuichi and Ryuichi fell into the well, which had started to glow pink. Ryuichi had run into the shrine, and knocked himself and Shuichi into the well.

K, not wanting anything to happen to either singer, jumped I after them. Yuki rolled his eyes. Ryuichi was such and idiot. He jumped in too. And landed on top of Shuichi. "Owww! Oh, Yuki, it's you!" "Where the hell are we?" "I don't have a clue, but I found the girl." Yuki looked over and saw a girl, looking incredibly startled to find other people here with her. Then Sakano started shouting. "HELP! HELP!" K put a gun to his head. "Shut UP!"

In the middle of another Inu-Yasha DVD, Inu-Yasha's head perked up. "What is it Inu-Yasha?" Jesy asked, sitting practically on top of him. "I smell Kagome...and a bunch of ...MEN!" Inu-Yasha jumped up and ran over to the well a few feet away, and saw Kagome in there with a bunch of guys from her time in the well.

"What the hell are you doing? Climb up already!" "I can't Inu-Yasha! The vine is gone." Leanna looked down. "Oppsie." Britt rolled her eyes. Inu-Yasha jumped down into the well and almost landed on top of a girl with bright pink hair. He grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the well.

"Who the hell are these guy Kagome?" "I don't know. They followed me and came out of the well right after I got here." "AGAIN?" Kagome looked right at him. "What do you mean, again?" Inu-Yasha pointed over his shoulder at the three girls. They had turned off the DVD player. "Hi Kagome," Leanna said meekly.

Britt looked down the well to see who had followed Kagome. They were shouting at Inu-Yasha to get them too. Britt looked down and had a heart attack. "No way." She said. "What," Jesy said. She looked down...and fainted...again. Leanna looked down...and screamed...again. "OH MY GOD! HIROSHI! TOHMA! YUKI! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Britt turned to Leanna, whipping out her flamethrower. "Touch Tohma and die." Leanna quickly apologized. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai! Don't hurt me!" "I'll spare you..." "YAY! Thanks." Leanna turned to Inu-Yasha. "Get them out, they're not bad." "Feh. Make me." Leanna pulled out a paper fan. "Don't make me." Jesy looked scared. "Uh-Oh. I'm gonna sit..." when she said sit, the prayer beads around Inu-Yasha's neck glowed. BOOM! He was down. Everyone who wasn't in the well was staring at her. "Ummmmm.... Oops."

HAHAHAHA! A Cliffie. I hate those. Damn me. Anyway, I don't own Gravitation either. Soooooooooo...........yeah. Review!


End file.
